Purple Flowers
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION U.A. totalement fluffy. Basé sur l'histoire courte Purple Flowers. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et un garçon aux cheveux châtains et des fleurs violettes printanières.


******Note de l'auteure :Okay ! Salut tout le monde ! J'ai écris ceci un peu après avoir lu un conte de fée appelé Purple Flowers, je n'ai aucune idée de qui il est. Mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration et j'ai écris ça pour mon Tony à quatre heures du mat'. Donc je suis désolée si c'est (NDT : c'est du fluffy) ********guimauve******** et ********inutile******** et embarrassant. XP Mais j'avais besoin d'enlever ça de mes brouillons pour le nettoyage de printemps et j'ai pensé, "HEY! Peut-être que ça plaira à quelqu'un!" Donc voila! :D Yay~? Bonne lecteur, mettez des reviews !**

Note de la traductrice : Merci à **_hrs289_** donc je suis décidément fan pour m'avoir permit de faire cette traduction !

* * *

Il était une fois deux petits garçons, qui vivaient l'un et l'autre de chaque côté de la rue.

Quand ils se sont rencontrés, ils se sont rencontrés dans un parc en pas de la rue emplit de fleurs qui étaient violettes.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns était assis seul sur un arbre.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains pensa qu'il paraissait triste. Alors il en cueillit une et la glissa dans les cheveux de l'autre.

Et le garçon eut un sourire.

Ils s'assirent dans l'arbre. Et ils décidèrent que si leurs parents ne les aimaient pas, alors ils s'aimeraient l'un l'autre.

Et donc tous les jours ils voulurent se rencontrer dans cet arbre, et le garçon châtain cueillait une fleur pour le garçon brun, et le brun souriait.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à grandir, ils ne quittaient jamais leur arbre. Lorsque les deux garçons eurent seize ans, le garçon châtain grava une fleur dans leur arbre, juste comme les fleurs violettes.

Un an plus tard, la famille du garçon brun déménagea, juste quand l'hiver arriva et les fleurs violettes moururent. Maintenant les garçons ne pouvaient plus sourire.

Ils grandirent encore sans entendre parler de l'autre. Mais tous les jours le garçon châtain voulait aller au parc et cueillait une fleur violette, mais ne pouvait pas sourire.

Le garçon brun n'avait plus aucune fleur pour le faire sourire, et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était les froids hivers quand il disait au revoir.

Un jour quand ils furent tous les deux partis de l'école. Le garçon brun conduisit au travers du froid hiver et s'assit dans l'arbre de son ancienne maison.

Le garçon châtain allait faire de même. La neige couvrait le sol et cachait les fleurs. Et donc le garçon châtain sortit de sa maison et cueillit des fleurs fraîches qu'il avait fait pousser.

Il gravit l'arbre et la glissa dans les cheveux bruns du garçon. Et ils sourirent tous les deux si vivement que la glace fondit complètement.

Mais le garçon châtain devait partir pour un travail important. Et leurs sourirent se fanèrent. Et la glace revint dans le cœur du garçon aux cheveux bruns, le froid tuant toutes ses fleurs violettes.

Un an plus tard. Quand ils furent tous les deux complètement adultes. Le garçon brun vint à leur arbre avec une corde. Il sourit et pleura.

Un voisin le vit et appela le garçon châtain, puis proposa au garçon brun de venir pour le thé.

Le garçon châtain arrivé quatre heures plus tard après avoir conduit à travers la neige.

Le garçon brun dormait sur le canapé et le voisin partit pour leur laisser de l'intimité en souriant avec connivence alors que garçon châtain le remerciait. Le garçon châtain avait prit une décision.

Et quand le garçon brun se réveilla il était seul. Le garçon châtain vint et le fit que le brun le regarde.

Il avait une fleur violette dans la main. Et il regarda la fleur, fredonnant un air qui sonnait faux en coupant la tige.

Le garçon brun fronça les sourcils alors que le garçon châtain mutilait la fleur. Finalement, le garçon châtain se leva, se retourna et prit une grande inspiration.

Il s'assit à côté du garçon brun et lui parla de l'arrivée du printemps et du passage de l'hiver à l'été, quand les fleurs violettes poussent.

Et alors le garçon aux cheveux châtains glissa du le canapé et posa un genou à terre. Et il demanda si la première fleur violette de l'été pourrait aller au doigt de l'autre à la place de ses cheveux.

Et le garçon aux cheveux noirs sourit.


End file.
